


Dare

by Kennel_Boy



Category: Alpha Flight, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennel_Boy/pseuds/Kennel_Boy
Summary: Drabble challenge: "Go on. I dare you."





	

“Go on. I dare you.”

Jean-Paul adores those rare words from Kyle’s lips, even more than “I love you”. “Love” the emotion leaves his heart pounding and steals his sense, but there’s something so unsatisfying about those words. So passive.

A challenge lets him be his best for Kyle. Actions over words. He can prove himself. To Kyle, yes, but more to himself…

Starlight dances in Kyle’s eyes. “Second thoughts, hero?”

…because it’s the only way he can trust he deserves this man in his life.

Jean-Paul stills him with a kiss. “You just watch me, maudit.”

And he’s off.


End file.
